Survival
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: "In this company... its all about survival of the fittest". Those were the words spoken by Randy Orton before delivering an RKO to the COO Triple H whom had just the night prior helped Randy become WWE Champion. With not only the Superstars but now the McMahon family it is truly about Survival of the fittest for Randy Orton.
1. Survival Of The Fittest

**What's up everyone, this is ChainGangSoldier45 coming at you with a new fic. Now it may be just a one shot depending if you guys like this story so if you like then please review, favorite and/or follow. **

***I own nothing.**

***For any questions you have then please PM me if you have an account or when you review and I'll do my best to answer them.**

Randy stood in the backstage with the WWE Championship draped over his shoulder. He stood watching as the former WWE Champion John Cena delivered another one of his crappy promos (Note I don't really feel this way, story purpose only) Randy turned to walk away when he heard John bring up the ending to Summer Slam the night prior, _"I was disgusted…"_ Randy had heard enough so he looked to the stagehand that hit play for his music. He walked out onto the stage where he was met with boos from the WWE Universe, he walks down the ramp with the look of no emotion as he walks down the ramp then slowly climbs the steps.

As he enters the ring, he can feel the eyes of John Cena on him but he ignores him as he climbs the turnbuckle and raises his newly won WWE Championship into the air. He climbs down then walks over and takes the microphone from one of the tech guys outside the ring. He takes a short walk before stopping and turns to look at the man standing across from him, he goes to say something but has to stop because the booing from the fans. "You know John…. You of all people should know that I would do anything to get what I deserve, you see John… it seems that you have forgotten what it takes to be in this business you have to do what you have to do which means survival of the fittest" he said with small growl.

"Survival of the fittest huh? That's how you wanna play this card? Your Randy, I did expect you to do what you did because your nothing more than a god damn snake who deserves to be put down… now normally I'd be the one to step up and do it but I'm going to be gone for four to six months so somebody else will have to do the honors" John replied with similar anger across the face. "You are one stupid son of a bitch…. Hell I considered you a friend at one point but that all went away when you sold your soul and so…" John started to say only for Randy to cut him off.

"I sold my soul? That's most pathetic crap I have ever heard in my life John" he steps forwards so the two former friends were nose to nose. "Your right about one thing…" suddenly Randy drops the championship and microphone before hitting his former best friend with a thunderous RKO. Randy stands then stares down at his former friend with his distaste, he picks the microphone back up then says, "I'm nothing but a god damn snake' he drops the microphone again then leaves the ring but not before grabbing his WWE Championship. Randy starts walking up the ramp then stops, he turns his head back to look at John. He slowly starts stepping backwards then turns on his heel and enters the ring again.

He looks down at John once more before dropping the WWE Championship and starts walking backwards towards the opposite side of the ring. He stares and watches as John tires to get back on his feet, he shoots out of the corner and lands a devastating punt kick to John's skull knocking him out cold.

(!)

Randy sat in his locker room with the WWE Championship next to him, the events that had just taken place in the ring replayed in his mind over and over again but those where cut short when there was knock at his locker room door. "Come in" he says and stands when Josh Matthews comes into the room.

"Randy… last night at Summer Slam, you cashed in you're money in the bank briefcase but with the help of…." Josh started to say but Randy cut him off,

"With the help of Triple H? Is that what you were going to say? Yes… I cashed in my money in the bank briefcase and won back MY WWE Championship… Triple H thinks that I'm going to step aside and calm down with my anger… no I'm not cause you see Josh… what everybody has seem to forgotten is that in the WWE its survival of the fittest meaning that to be at the top you can't trust no one and John Cena learned that the hard way tonight when I hit him with an RKO then punted him in the god damn skull" Randy started to get that angry so Josh took that as the cue to leave the newly crowned WWE Champion alone.

Randy paced the locker room, he knew he had that stupid coronation tonight but to truthfully he wanted no part of it. He picked his championship up then left the room, he walked down the hall and placed his title over his shoulder as he neared the entrance area. He looks to the monitors to see Triple H standing in the ring with Vince and Stephanie, Voices hits and so he walks out onto the stage where the rest of the locker room is standing. He sees that some are giving him dirty looks while others are smiling and giving him approving looks. He walks down the ramp where the three members of Shield, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were standing guard against Daniel Bryan.

He glares at the three men then walk past him, he climbs the steel steps then enters the ring. He shakes hands first with Vince then Triple H, he walks over to Stephanie and extends his hand but to his surprise she hugs him. He pulls away then takes the microphone away from Vince, he licks his lips before saying, "I told you so… I told you that when I cashed in that you would not see it coming…." He stops talking then looks over his shoulder to see that Triple H is standing right behind him. He turns his head back around, "And now here I stand before you a ten time champion… The Apex Predator RANDY ORTON!" he says earning boos from the crowd.

Randy grips the microphone tighter then says, "As you all saw earlier… I dismantled no… I destroyed John Cena, a man I had considered a friend but that all changed last night… I remembered that in the WWE it's all about survival of the fittest… meaning that in order to survive you cannot trust anyone and definitely includes…" instead of finishing his sentence he drops the microphone then hits Triple H with an RKO. Randy rolls out of the ring with the title in his hand, he makes his way though the crowd so that the Shield cannot get their hands on him.

(!)

Randy rushes his way into the back going straight to his locker room, he throws everything that he owns then walks out only to get blindsided by a spear from Roman Reigns. The three members of Shield began to beat down upon the defenseless WWE Champion. They pick him up and start dragging him down the hall, into Vince's office and when they enter they throw him to the ground right in front of angry Vince McMahon. Vince crouches down so he was eye level with Randy, "You stupid piece of shit… I gave you everything and this is how you repay us? You do understand we were the only thing protecting you from the anger of the other superstars but now that you turned your back on us means that from now on you have a large target on your back because no one and I mean no one will be dumb enough to stand along side you" Vince stood then looked at the members of Shield and said,

"Get him out of my sight."

**Thanks for reading so please review and like I said any questions PM or ask in the reviews, I tend to answer faster thu PM's.**


	2. Choices

**All right... So I am finally back with another chapter for my newest story Survival and first off I want to thank deadman68, LatinaWWEFan, thejoker122, Rko-flavored-skittlez and wweanddegrassi for the reviews, the favorites and follows. **

**Now I like asking for fans inputs so here is the question I would like to ask... should I should I not bring in a love interest at some point into the story?**

Randy stood in the middle of the ring, even though it's been seven days since his attack by the Shield by order of Vince McMahon he was still hurting but he couldn't allow anyone to know. He allows the fans to constantly boo him and when he finally brings the microphone up to his mouth he is cut off when Vince's music hits and he walks out onto the stage with his daughter Stephanie right behind him. Randy watched as the two McMahons made their way down the ramp and entered the ring, he glares as Vince walks past him because of the incident that took place last week at the hands of the Shield. "Randy Orton…" Vince said with his cheap fake smile then said, "You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight after what you pulled last week against Triple H last week" Vince said with his smile turning into a look of anger.

Randy rolled his eyes then goes to speak but Vince cuts him off, "No damn it… you don't get to speak, I told you last week the same damn thing I'm going to tell you now…" Randy knew where he was going so his eyes narrowed. "You stupid piece of shit… I gave you everything and this is how you repay us? You do understand that we were the only thing protecting you from the anger of the other superstars but now that you turned your back on us that means that from now on you have a large target on your back because no one and I mean no one will be dumb enough to stand along side you."

"What's your god damn point Vince?" Randy growled with anger then Vince said,

"My point is that you will still defend your WWE Championship against Daniel Bryan at Night of Champions but in order for that to happen you will have to survive so that means from tonight on you will be placed in a three on one tornado handicap match against The Shield" Randy narrowed his eyes even more at his boss then Vince said, "But who said we have to wait for that match tonight?"

**Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!**

Randy dropped his title and spun around looking for the three man group, he spots them coming down though the crowd. He gets ready as they the leap over the barricade and surround the ring. He looks from Ambrose to Rollins to Reigns making sure to keep his eyes on all three, he jerks and runs at Rollins who had climbed onto the apron. He starts pounding down on him only for Reigns and Ambrose to come in from behind and attack. They back Randy into the turnbuckle were they begin to pound him down but then he starts fighting back with hard lefts and rights. He double clotheslines Ambrose and Rollins leaving only Reigns, he turns just as Reigns comes at him with a Spear, which he leaps over. Reigns turns around only to get nailed with an RKO.

Randy stands as Rollins and Ambrose recover, he stares at them then slowly backs to the ropes. He licks his lips then goes at Ambrose first because he was closet, the attack didn't last long as Rollins leaped onto his back putting him in a sleeper hold and because Randy was unable to defend himself Ambrose ran over and kicked him in the gut making him fall to the mat. The members of Shield began to stomp down on to the defenseless WWE Champion, they pick up only for Roman who had recovered hit him with a thunderous Spear. Randy is hurting badly but he knows that he can't show weakness or everyone would think that he is nothing but pathetic and would place a large target.

Rollins and Ambrose pick Orton up then place him on Reigns shoulders and thus they hit him with the devastating Triple Powerbomb.

(!)

Randy awoke to find himself in the trainer's room, he sits up but instantly grabs his ribs in pain. He reaches over to grab his WWE Championship but he touches nothing but air so he looks over to see that his title is nowhere to be seen. He looks everywhere for his title, he gets up then leaves the room. He makes his way down the hallway but stops when he sees Miz leaning against the wall typing away on his cell phone. "Have you see my title?" he asks him but Miz ignores him which pisses Randy off so he walks over and gets in Miz's face, "I said have you see my title" he growls in anger.

"Get out of my face Orton" Miz replies back with anger, Orton steps back putting space between them. "No I haven't see DANIEL'S WWE CHAMPIONSHIP" Miz replies, Randy glares at him then walks off. He keeps walking around the entire arena looking for his championship but everyone he's asked have either ignored him or told him that they haven't seen it. Randy walks into the viewing area to see if there are any superstars in there but he comes to find it empty but what he sees on the screen makes him stop and growl in anger for standing in the ring was Vince and Stephanie McMahon along with the Shield but it was what Vince was holding had caught his eye for in Vince's hands was Randy's WWE Championship.

(!)

Vince McMahon stood in the middle of the ring with his daughter Stephanie and the three members of The Shield. In Vince's hands with the WWE Championship, "As you can all see in my hands is the WWE Championship which from what I can tell was carelessly left here by Randy Orton…"

"That's complete bull… Vince had Orton jumped by The Shield" King said in disgust at his boss' words.

"So as of right now I am stripping Randy Orton of the WWE Championship unless he walks out here right now and kisses my ass" Vince says which learns a mixture of cheers and boos from the WWE Universe. Everyone turned his or her attention to the stage to see if Randy would even come out.

**I Hear Voices In My Head….**

_To be continued…._

**So what do you guys think? Did I do good? and what do you think Randy will do? Will he kiss Vince's ass or lose the WWE Championship? Find out in Chapter 3 of Survival which I hope to have up on Saturday at the lastest.**


	3. Revenge Tastes So Much Better

**I'm back finally with another chapter for Survival. I loved the response I got for the first two chapters so last chapter I asked if I should bring in a love interest later in the story you guys said yes so... here is the next chapter who should it be? It can be anyone past and present tell me in the reviews or PM.**

***I don't own WWE that goes to Vince while I do own the story.**

_Last time on Survival…._

_Vince McMahon stood in the middle of the ring with his daughter Stephanie and the three members of The Shield. In Vince's hands with the WWE Championship, "As you can all see in my hands is the WWE Championship which from what I can tell was carelessly left here by Randy Orton…"_

"_That's complete bull… Vince had Orton jumped by The Shield" King said in disgust at his boss' words._

"_So as of right now I am stripping Randy Orton of the WWE Championship unless he walks out here right now and kisses my ass" Vince says which learns a mixture of cheers and boos from the WWE Universe. Everyone turned his or her attention to the stage to see if Randy would even come out._

_**I Hear Voices In My Head….**_

**Now…**

Orton's music died down and still Randy Orton hadn't appeared on stage, Vince shook his head then said, "I guess Randy Orton doesn't really give a crap about being WWE Champion cause…" before Vince could finish the arena goes dark. Instantly the fans began to cheer thinking that the Undertaker had finally returned but that all changed when the lights came back on. The three members of Shield, Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose were down and out but what had some going crazy was that Vince who was still facing the ramp didn't realize that Randy Orton was now standing right behind him breathing down his neck.

Randy stood there, making sure that his boss could feel his hot breath as it hit his neck. Out the corner of his eye he saw that Stephanie saw him because she slowly started to back away. Randy licked his lips then he saw it, the hairs on Vince's neck stand up meaning he now knew that Randy was there. Orton didn't waste another second as he spun Vince around then hit him with a thunderous RKO. He quickly stood then look down at his fallen boss, he looked over to see that Stephanie was holding his title so he stepped over Vince's motionless body making his way towards her.

Randy backed Stephanie into the turnbuckle then reached his hand out, she handed him the title, which he accepted. He dropped and rolled out of the ring, He walks backwards up the ramp keeping his eyes on both Stephanie and Vince as he does.

(!)

Randy had a smile on his face as he walked though the hallway, he taken by his WWE Championship and shown that Vince should not underestimate him. He turns the corner only to stop when he sees Stephanie McMahon standing there and she is not happy. "You have some nerve putting your hands on my father…. Don't ever touch him again," she said coldly, Randy chuckled then said,

"Then don't take me stuff"

"Your match against the Shield is still on for tonight… but I'm going to be generous, it will now be a six man tag match were you get to chose your partners…." She walked pasted only to stop and say, "Good luck with that" he glared at her as she walked away. He didn't need partners, he handled the three members of Shield pretty well earlier tonight that was until Rollins jumped on his back and Roman recovered. That was it… he had to make sure that two of the members of Shield never made it to the match. A smiled spread across his face, he knew exactly how he was going to do it too, he made way to the parking lot but stopped when he saw a stagehand.

"I want you to find two members of the Shield and tell them that if they want me… I'll be in the parking lot" he said then continued on his way until he arrived at his destination. He placed his title down on a hood of a car, he walked back and forth waiting for a member of the Shield to show up. He heard the sound of running footsteps and looked up just in time to see both Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose running straight at him. Randy reached down and pulled out a fire extinguisher and sprayed both me, he ran and smashed across Ambrose's skull knocking him down to the ground. He turns to Rollins just in time to see Rollins running at him but Orton counters with a Scoop Slam.

Randy is the first one to stand, he turns and grabs Ambrose then whips him into a car. He walks over and after opening the passenger side door he places Dean's head in the doorframe, he grabs the door then goes to slam it right on Dean's head only for Rollins to stop him by landing a forearm to his back. The two members of Shield grab Orton then slam his head down onto the hood of the car, they go to do it again only for him to put his foot up then elbow both men in the gut. He grabs their heads and slam them together, he kicks Rollins in the gut then throws him head first though the passenger side window. He turns his attention to Ambrose who tired to take his head with the WWE Championship, Ambrose turns around only to be on the receiving end of an RKO. Randy stares down at the unconscious Ambrose then another thought came into his mind, he walked backwards then he ran and punted Ambrose in the skull.

Randy grabbed his title then walked out of the garage into the hallway, he stops a stagehand and says, "I think Ambrose and Rollins are going to need some help" he walks away.

The stagehand looks to see what Orton was talking about and when he sees what had happened the only thing he could say was,

"Holy shit."

(!)

Randy stands in the back entrance leading to the audience, he watches as Roman stands in the ring alone and is pacing back then forth. Randy runs though the crowd then leaps over the barricade, he slides into the ring and when Roman turns around he tackles him to the ground. He starts uploading with punches onto the defenseless Reigns, he picks Roman up then whips him around into the turnbuckle and runs and hits him with a hard clothesline. Orton was done as he drags him out into the middle of the ring where he begins to stomp down on every exposed body part of Reigns.

Randy picks Roman up then throws him between the ropes and pulls back in so he is dangling from the middle rope. Orton looks around at the WWE Universe then hits Roman with the DDT, he looks down at the at the broken body of Roman Reigns and then turns around only to be hit with Meat Hook by Ryback. The attack shook Randy then Ryback shouts, "FINISH HIM!" Ryback picks him up and hits Orton with Shell Shock.

No Chance In Hell hits and out walks WWE CEO Vince McMahon walks out with a neck brace on. "Randy Orton in three weeks you now defend your WWE Championship against not only Daniel Bryan but also your newest number one contender RYBACK!"

**So at Night of Champions it will be Randy Orton defending his WWE Championship against Daniel Bryan and Ryback in a Triple Threat match... anyways thanks for reading and now all you have to do is hit that review button.**


	4. Not One But Two Champions

**What's up? I'm back with another chapter of Survival, so I found out my updating pattern, every Raw Chapter will be on Mondays, if I have Smackdown then it will be on Fridays and every Pay-Per-View will be on Sunday. Now I asked for possible love interests for Randy and so there is a poll on my profile page to determine who will be that person so go vote and I think you can pick up to two if I remember correctly if not then only one.**

***I don't own WWE, Randy Orton or anyone in this chapter.**

September 2, 2013- Monday Night Raw

Vince and Stephanie McMahon stood in the ring, they were being pelted with boos from the WWE Universe. Vince was still sporting the neck brace from last week after he had gotten an RKO from Randy. "As you all saw last week I was attacked by your WWE Champion Randy Orton…" the crowd cheers, "SHUT UP… now as I was saying before being interrupted by you, Randy Orton laid his hands on me and so like I announced last week Randy Orton will now defend his WWE Championship in a triple threat match against both Daniel Bryan and this man…" Meat on The Table hit and out walked Ryback. While Fans booed Ryback, Vince and Stephanie clapped as he entered the ring, "This man next to me will walk out of Night of Champions as your new WWE Champion, after that happens we will have not only the WWE Champion on our side but the Tag Team and United States Champion on our side because they are the ones who will be always on top" Vince said.

Stephanie brought her own microphone up to her mouth, "With that being said, at Night of Champions Divas Champion AJ Lee will defend her Divas Championship in a fatal four way against Layla and The Bella Twins."

Let's Light It Up hit and out walked the Divas Champion AJ Lee but Big E Langston wasn't with her. She skipped down the ramp and entered the ring, "Well, you seems that you think that you want some untalented hack who can't even lace up my damn Chuck Taylors" she said with her head tiled to the side and a smile across her face. "Now have to ask why have no spot in your Corporation but then I remembered that it's because I am the best diva that you have and that well…. I don't play well with others."

"That something I've been meaning to talk to you about, you see I've noticed that you don't have Big E Langston with you?" Vince asked with a slick smile. The McMahon's smiled as the smile on AJ's face vanished because she had no clue where Big E was. "Oh maybe it's because of this…" Vince said then he pointed to the Tron, a video popped up of The Shield attacking Big. "And now that he's out of the way, Ryback will teach you a lesson in respect" Vince said with a smile as he and Stephanie stepped back.

As Ryback stomped towards her, she backed up until she was in the corner, suddenly the crowd started cheering as WWE Champion Randy Orton came running down the ramp. He slid into the ring and tackled Ryback to the ground, he began to pound down on the defenseless man. The voices in Randy's head told him to beat him into submission, make him bleed which he did when his fist connected to Ryback's nose. Orton stood then jerked his head in Vince's direction, he stepped over Ryback making his way straight towards his boss. The voices in his head were telling him to hurt his boss no matter the consequences he would receive for doing so.

Randy stops when he sees Vince smiling so he turns around only to be on the receiving end of Meat Hook by a angry Ryback. "This gives me an idea for tonight's main event, it will be a mix tag team match with WWE Champion Randy Orton and Divas Champion AJ Lee taking on Ryback and Layla Vince said as Ryback poses over Randy Orton.

(!)

Randy sat in his locker room, he was extremely pissed off, how stupid could he have been allowing Ryback to get up. He looks up when the locker room door open and in walks his tag partner for the night, _god this woman has no manners _he thinks to himself. He stands up and stares at her with annoyance, "Don't you ever knock?" he growls. She looks up at him with her head cocked to the side and a smile upon her face.

"But Randy if people like us had manners then we wouldn't make powerful enemies" she replied. He goes to say something when there is knock at the door, "Come in" AJ said in a sing-along voice. The door opens and in walks Renee Young, "Oh Joy" AJ says with coldness in her eyes, Randy quickly nudged her in the side.

"Randy, AJ tonight you guys go team on to take one of your opponents at Night of Champions, what are your thoughts?" asked Renee.

Randy cleared his throat then went to speak before being cut off by AJ who says, "When Layla and Ryback step into the ring with us they will see why we wear the gold and they don't, you see I understand what Randy has been talking about survival of the fittest, people like us are on top and those like Layla, Ryback, Daniel Bryan and the Bella Twins are below us and will remain below us" AJ walks past leaving the room.

Renee raises an eyebrow then turns to face Randy who has his head in his hand, "Randy can I get your thoughts about tonight?" she asked.

Randy lifts his head then looks at the interviewer and says, "Last week Ryback made a mistake by siding with the McMahons, tonight I will make him pay for sticking his nose in my business and then at Night of Champions, I will beat Daniel Bryan and Ryback then walk out still WWE Champion."

Ryback and Layla made their way out to the ring, they were met with massive heat from the crowd. They stepped into the ring and awaited their opponents, Let's Light It Up hit and out walked Divas Champion AJ Lee. "Introducing their opponents, first Union City, New Jersey she is the WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee" Justin announced as AJ skipped down the ramp and slid into the ring. Silence filled the arena then Voices hit and out walked the WWE Champion Randy Orton, "Introducing her tag team partner from St. Louis, Missouri weighting in at 235 lbs, he is the WWE Champion Randy Orton" Justin said as Orton walked down the ramp and entered the ring.

Randy hands his championship to the referee then decks Ryback in the jaw making him stumble backwards. Randy kept on the attack, Randy backs Ryback into the turnbuckle and begins to pound away. The ref has to pull him away or he would have been disqualified for exceeding the five count. He turns back only to get kicked in the gut by Ryback who then hits Orton with a clothesline knocking him to the mat. Ryback picks Orton up then whips him into the ropes and when he comes back Ryback picks him slamming him down onto the mat with a Spinebuster. Ryback goes for a pin attempt.

1…

2…

Randy gets his shoulder up, he rolls trying to pull himself together but Ryback is up and walks over then stomps down on Randy's mid-section making the WWE Champ cry out in pain. Ryback picks Randy up only for Randy to thumb in the eye, Ryback goes for a clothesline but Randy ducks it then hits him with a backbreaker. Randy leaps then drops his knee on Ryback's face, he does it a second time and follows that up with stomps to every exposed body part of Ryback's. Orton leans against the ropes trying to regroup, he goes to go at him only for AJ to tap him on the shoulder tagging herself into the match.

AJ enters the ring just as Layla does, the two girls circle then lock up. AJ shifts and gets Layla into a headlock, "You were suppose to be my best friend" AJ growled at her opponent. Layla elbowed AJ in the gut making her release the hold on her head, Layla looked at AJ with a sadistic smile then says,

"Me… your friend? I only joined you so I could get the attention I deserve and now I'm getting what I deserve a shot at the Divas Championship" AJ was pissed so she ran at Layla and tackled her to the ground. AJ grabs Layla's hair and begins to slam the British diva's head down onto the mat, Ryback who had enough of the two divas pulls her off.

Randy entered the ring and spun his Night of Champions opponent around then hitting with another backbreaker. AJ took this time to lock Layla into her Black Widow submission move to which she tapped out to.

"Here are your winners Randy Orton and AJ Lee." Randy raises his arm into the air so does AJ suddenly they were attacked by Ryback and Layla. Layla threw AJ out of the ring and followed her where she continued her attack on the defenseless Divas Champion. Meanwhile Ryback picked Randy up then whipped him into the ropes where Ryback hits him with a Meat Hook. Ryback slapped his head then says,

"FINISH HIM!" he goes to pick Randy up only for Randy to break the hold and hit him with an RKO out of nowhere.

Layla picks AJ up but AJ breaks the hold and hits her former friend with a roundhouse kick to the head. AJ enters the ring and stands next to Randy then the two champions raise their titles into the air.

"The two champions who stand against the McMahons are standing tall" King announced with glee.

"But the question now is… will they still be champions after Night of Champions?" Cole asked.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I'll see you guys either Friday or Monday.**


	5. Putting A Plan Together

**What's up here is a short and sweet chapter for ya, now this does not mean AJ won the poll just yet because well the poll hasn't ended so GO VOTE SO I KNOW WHO TO PAIR WITH RANDY ORTON PEOPLE.**

**Poll Standing so far**

**Renee Young with 5**

**AJ Lee with 4**

**Kaitlyn with 2 **

**Layla with 0**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

September 3, 2013- Tuesday Afternoon: Night of Champions 12 Days Away

Randy walked out of the Barnes N Noble that was hosting a meet and greet, "God so glad that's over" he mutters under his breath. He walks to his tour bus and his driver opens the door letting him. "I'm going to take a nap in the back… just wake me when we get to Minnesota for Smackdown" he said, his driver nodded then went to say something but Randy was too tired to here so he went inside. He drops his title on the couch then walks to the back where his bed is but instantly stops in his tracks when he sees AJ sitting crossed legged on it. "What…. AJ what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, she looks up at him with a smile on her face.

"Your driver let me in" she replied, Randy placed his head into his head then made a mental note of talking to his driver about letting crazy people into his bus. "Randy?" AJ said, he looked up at her, "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"What AJ?" he replied then she said,

"Are you dating Layla?" Randy narrowed his eyes, why in world would she ask such a weird question like that so he said,

"Why the hell would you ask that?" she showed him a text he had gotten on his phone. "You went though my phone!" he growled, she shook her head and said,

"NO! I swear I didn't, your phone went off and I saw the text but that's it I promise, I mean come on I'm not that crazy." He closed his eyes then walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, AJ crawled forward and sat down next to him. "Randy… can I ask you another question?" she asked, he nodded his head then said, "Do you think I drive people away?" Randy furrowed his eyebrows then said,

"AJ… why would you think that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First I lose Kaitlyn then Daniel, John, Kane and Punk" she replied, he goes to say something but she cuts him off. "Not even Big E…. he can't stand me outside the show, that's when the camera's cut off he leaves and I just go back to my locker room and cry my eyes out" tears could be seen traveling down her cheeks. He takes a deep breath then wraps his arm around her pulling her towards her allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "Can I ride with you to Smackdown?" she asked with her head lying in the crook of his neck.

"Of course."

(!)

Randy walked out into the main area of the bus wearing sweatpants and socks but with no shirt. He took a seat at the table and booted up his laptop, he sat back and thought of way to make AJ who was currently fast asleep in the bed in back of the bus happy. He doesn't know why but for some reason he wanted to see AJ happy, when his computer was done booted up he hopped onto the IChat site that most of Superstars use to talk to each other.

**ApexPredator is online….**

**TheHybridDiva is online…**

**ApexPredator: Hey Celeste, have you ever consider making up with AJ?**

**TheHybridDiva: Of course but every time I do, she goes crazy so I walk away but what's with the curiouosity?**

**ApexPredator: I'm asking because she just cried her eyes out on my shoulder saying how she's alone**

**TheHybridDiva: Wait… She's on your bus why? Should she be hanging with Big E?**

**ApexPredator: Turns out he can't stand her and wants nothing to do with her outside of work**

**TheHybridDiva: I love to be friends with AJ again**

**ApexPredator: Good because I have an idea… **

The sound of AJ yawing makes him jump so he quickly closes his computer, "Hey AJ, how did you sleep?" he asked as she walked over and sat across from him. She didn't reply as she was still out of it, he got up and grabbed a cup making tea for the both of them. He pulls out his cell phone and texts Celeste his plan on how to get her and AJ back together. When she texted back that she loved the plan and he said that it would start on Friday, he grabbed the two mugs of tea then walked over and sat down across from here again.

"Thanks Randy" she said with a smile before taking a sip of her tea, he nodded his head at her took a sip of his own tea.

"No problem April."

**Thanks for reading, please review and go VOTE IN THE POLL.**


	6. Bitten Off More Than I Can Chew

**What's up, first of all I would like to say that I have closed the poll for finding Randy's love interest. I mean the chick was winning with 15 votes so in light of that Miss AJ Lee will be getting her own spin-off story entitled Survival: The Diva Who Stood Up. I would also like to announce that I will be doing a new story based off the ABC show of the same name called Once Upon A Time and the three main characters are Randy, AJ and an OC which I hope to have up soon.**

***Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

September 6, 2013- Friday Night Smackdown: Night of Champions 9 Days Away

Randy walked down the hall wearing his wrestling attire and black RKO t-shirt with the WWE Championship draped over his shoulder. He was making his way towards the Divas locker room so he could start step 1 of his plan to get AJ and Kaitlyn to be friends again. When suddenly Renee Young appeared next to him, "Randy can I get a quick moment of your time?" she asked. He took a deep breath then nodded his head so she continued. "Earlier today when your tour bus arrived at the arena, we saw both you and Divas Champion…"

"No" he said cutter her off, "I would like to say that AJ and I are just friends nothing more but if you excuse me I have some personal business to tend to " he said then walked off down the hall. He made his way to the Divas locker room, he knocked on the door and when it opened he saw Kaitlyn standing there. "Is she here?" he asked, Kaitlyn moved aside allowing him to enter only for him to duck when a bag is chucked at his head. "Whoa… Nicole calm down" he said before ducking another item being thrown at his head.

"You think you can just come in here and demand me to give my spot to Kaitlyn" Nikki Bella shouted at him.

"I'm not demanding, I'm asking please let me help get these two friends back together" he replied, she stared daggers at him, "Please Nikki… I'll do anything," he added then her face soften making instantly regret what he had said.

"Anything?" she asked with a smile, he slowly nodded his head. She walked over and said, "Okay this is what I want you to do."

(!)

He couldn't believe what she wanted him to do, she was going to get him murdered when the time comes to do his part of the deal. He turned a corner and saw his old Legacy stable mate Cody Rhodes standing there. Randy walked over then patted him on the shoulder, "What's wrong Cody?" he asked, the younger superstar looked at him and said,

"Triple H just put me in a match against Ryback and he said if I lose then I might get fired."

"Stupid son of a…" Randy starts to the growl then storms off, he doesn't even allow the producer too play his music. He makes his way down the ramp and enters the ring even though a match was currently going on. Wade Barrett who was one of the superstars in the match went to hit Randy with The Bullhammer only for Orton to duck then lay Barrett out with an RKO. He jerks his head and looks at Kofi who was the other superstar in the match, he put his hands up then left the ring allowing Randy to have the ring all to himself.

"Triple H, I know your ass is here tonight so get out here so I can kick your ass" he growled into the microphone. King of Kings hit and the COO Triple H walked out where he was met with massive heat from the crowd, "So let me get this straight… just because one person speaks out against you and what you've been doing to Daniel Bryan, you put them in a match and if they lose they lose their job? Is that the man you've become? Just another Vince McMahon clone?" Randy growled at his former mentor in disgust.

"You know Randy? I'm sick and tired of your bull crap… " Triple H starts to say but Randy cuts him off.

"You want to do something good for business? Then give me a match inside a steel cage with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns" Triple H smiles then says,

"You got it."

(!)

Randy sits in his locker room staring at his WWE Championship, he began to think that maybe he is biting off more than he can chew. A knock at the door brings him out of his thoughts, "Come in" he says and when he looks up he sees Renee Young walking in with a cameramen man. Randy closes his eyes because this is not want he needed right now.

"Randy just moments ago, we saw that you asked for a steel cage match against two members of The Shield in Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, can I ask what are your reasons for asking for this match?" she asked. Randy took a deep breath then said,

"I asked this match for one reason, to prove what I said about how it's all about survival of the fittest, if can beat Ambrose and Reigns tonight then go on and successfully defend my WWE Championship at Night of Champions then everything I've said and done will have meaning…. But if I fail tonight and at Night of Champions then I don't deserve to be the WWE Champion nor do I deserve to walk though that curtain anymore because I failed to by my words up."

(!)

Voices hits and Randy walks out onto the stage with the WWE Championship draped over his shoulder. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a steel cage match, introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri, weighting in at 240 lbs, he is the WWE Champion… The Apex Predator Randy Orton" Lillian announced as Randy walked down the ramp. He looked up at the cage then climbed the steel steps and entered the ring. He climbs the turn buckle and raises the title into the air that's when Special Ops hits and both United States Dean Ambrose and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Roman Reigns made their way to the ring though the crowd.

Just as Ambrose is about to enter Randy runs over and kicks him in the skull knocking back out onto the arena floor. He motions for Reigns to get in the ring so they can finish what they started last week on Monday Night Raw. When Reigns entered the ring, the two men circled then locked up. Randy shifts and gets Roman into a side headlock then whips Roman into the ropes and when he comes back Randy hits him with a clothesline. Randy stomps down on Roman's ankle then drops a knee on his skull, he goes for another knee drop when Ambrose comes in from behind taking him to the mat.

Both members of Shield start stomping down onto Randy, the two men picked Randy up then whip hard into the cage wall. Reigns picks him up allowing Ambrose to slap him across the face, then Ambrose took a hold of Randy allowing Reigns to back up. Reigns came at Randy hoping to hit him with a Spear only for Randy to elbow Ambrose in the head then push him into the way taking the Spear for him instead. Randy tackled Reigns to ground then started pounding away at him just like he did to Ryback this past Monday.

Randy gets up then goes for Ambrose as he boots him in the head, he turns only to be on the receiving end of a massive Spear from Roman Reigns. Roman lets out a roar then picks Randy up and hits him with devastating Power Bomb. Roman goes for a pin.

1…

2…

Randy gets his shoulder up, Roman and Dean reach down then pick Orton up from the mat. They whip Randy into the ropes again but this time he ducks their clotheslines attempt, he comes off the opposite ropes and hits them with a double clothesline. Randy stares down at them with a wicked smile across his face, he picks Ambrose up and is about to strike him down when suddenly he struck from behind by Seth Rollins who has a steel chair. King of Kings hits and out walks Triple H who has Ryback by his side, "You see Randy…. This s what you get when you try to get the upper hand we will crush you" says Triple H as the three members of Shield began to beat Randy down. "Boys stop for a second, I want each and every Superstar and Diva to get out here right now."

Every superstar and diva from the back walks out onto the stage including Renee Young and Josh Matthews. "Alright boys go back to work" Hunter said then The Shield continued their attack on the WWE Champion. Ryback then makes his way down the ramp and enters the ring, Roman Reigns picks Randy up then throws him towards Ryback who hits Randy with Meat Hook.

Ryback picks Randy up again then hits him with Shell Shock knocking Randy out cold. Ryback and The Shield stand over the fallen champion with their hands raised into the air.

(!)

Randy awoke to find himself in the trainer's room, he was in major pain from taking the beating from not only Shield but Ryback as well. He stood up and grabbing his title he left the room, he slowly made his way to his locker room but stops when she sees Renee Young standing there with his bag already to go. "You got my stuff ready for me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you'd need the help since you are practically beaten to death by Rybastard and Shield" she replied handing him his bag, which he accepted.

"Thanks Renee."

**Thanks for reading, Chapter 1 of AJ's story will be up later today haha can't wait to write it.**


	7. Trimming Down The Enemies

**What's up everyone? I'm back with another chapter for Survival, if you remember back in Chapter 4 AJ joined Randy's side going against the McMahon Family. Well in this chapter another superstars joins Randy's team now all you have to do is wonder who it is then you can find out by reading so go do that people. **

***See Chapter 1 for disclaimer**

September 9, 2013: Monday Night Raw- Night of Champions This Sunday

Randy stood in the ring with his WWE Championship draped over his shoulder, he wasn't in a pleasant mood tonight nor had be been since Smackdown ended. He wasn't pissed because The Shield and Ryback got the even with him but it was because what had happened to Cody. "So if you all turned into Smackdown last Friday then you saw me attempt to destroy two members of the Shield but that didn't work out because well you know how things happen right? Anyways that's not why I'm out here, you see that earlier that night Triple H made Cody Rhodes face Ryback and if Cody lost then he would be fired from the WWE." He said then the fans started chanting bullshit and we want Cody, which made him smile.

"I also know that Cody's older brother Dustin is in fact here tonight and will face Ryback and if Dustin wins and Cody apologizes then he can come back but I'm standing here right now to tell Cody that no matters what happens tonight he should not apologize for doing what is right…" before he could finish King of Kings hits and out walks Triple H with Ryback at his side. Orton stared at both of them with anger.

"Wow Orton, you must really now want Cody to get his job back" Hunter says with a smug smile on his face.

"If it means kissing your ass you better damn well believe it," Randy replies.

"You know its really too bad no one in the back would dare stand up to us because if they did then we jus do this…" Hunter says then suddenly Randy is attacked from behind by all three members of The Shield. They were about to set him up for a Triple Power Bomb when suddenly Daniel Bryan came running down the ramp, he climbs the turnbuckle then leaps off hitting Seth Rollins with a Missile Drop Kick. Randy recovered and clotheslined Dean Ambrose out of the ring leaving Roman to fend for himself against the two men. "Whoa… Whoa, hold it right there, you know this gives me an idea, tonight in the main event we will have the team of Daniel Bryan and WWE Champion Randy Orton against The Shield." He turns to walk back into the back but stops and turns only to say,

"Oh and it will take place inside a Steel Cage."

(!)

Randy walked into his locker room and was being followed by Daniel Bryan. "Listen Orton, I only came out tonight to make sure that our Championship match this Sunday and even though that Ryback was put in the match sliming my chances I will still walk out of Night of Champions as the NEW WWE CHAMPION" Bryan said. Randy stared at him then said,

"If you even want to make it to Night of Champions then I suggest you stay out of my way tonight." Randy watched as Daniel walked out of the room, when he sat down he heard his phone go of so he picked it up and looked at it.

**I'm In….**

Randy smiled at the text message, not had AJ seen the light about how it's about Survival plus the fact that the McMahons had no right in doing what they've been doing but now there was a third person willing to join the crusade. After a while Randy finally turned his television set to see that the Rybitch and Goldust matching was underway. He wanted to Goldust to win but deep down inside he knew it was going to happen and that was true when Ryback hit him with Shell Shock then pinned him.

"Damn it."

(!)

The cage lowered to the ring then the bell rang, "The following contest is a two on three handicap steel cage match." Justin said, Flight of the Valkyries hit and Daniel Bryan walked out onto the stage. "Introducing first from Aberdeen, Washington, weighting in at 210 lbs Daniel Bryan" Bryan made his way down the ramp shouting yes at the top of his lungs then he entered the ring. Voice hit next and Randy walked out onto the stage were he was met with a mixed reaction from the crowd. "Introducing his partner from St. Louis, Missouri, weighting in at 240 lbs, he is the WWE Champion The Apex Predator Randy Orton."

Randy made his way down the ramp only to be attacked by Ryback from behind, Ryback picked him up and threw him back first into the barricade. As Ryback continued his beatdown on Randy Special Ops hit and The Shield made their way though the crowd towards the ring were Bryan was still standing. While Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins entered the ring Roman made his way over to where Ryback was beating down on Orton. Ryback motioned for him to come over and gets shots in but what he didn't expect was for Roman to run and hit with a Spear.

The fans began to chant holy shit, Roman instantly went to work on Ryback while Randy got into the ring and attacked Ambrose from behind. He grabbed Ambrose and slammed him into the cage, Seth Rollins saw that Roman was attacking Ryback so he shouted. "Roman what the hell are you doing?" he never got a chance to hear Roman's reply because suddenly he was spun around then laid out with an RKO by Randy who stood over him.

"He's joining the winning side," Randy said before turning his attention back to Ambrose who had Bryan in the corner. Randy grabs Ambrose's shirt then throws him away to the other side of the ring, Randy got down then waited for him to get up and when he did he laid him out with a thunderous RKO. He looked over at Seth, noticed that he was on his hands and knees so he backed up into the corner then ran punting Seth in the had knocking him out cold.

Randy looks at Bryan who looks at him, he nods his head then leaves the ring and he along with Roman walk up the ramp. They reach the top of the ramp then pose by raising their arms into the air.

**Thanks for reading now review then go check out Survival: The Black Widow's Revenge which is AJ's spin-off story. **


	8. Night of Champions

**Here we go with Night of Champions on the night of the pay-per-view of the same name, tonight Randy defends his title against Ryback and Daniel Bryan while Roman will face both Rollins and Ambrose in a handicap match which is in this chapter. AJ's match will be in chapter 3 of her story.**

***I own nothing. Hey is there anyone else you would like see join Randy's side? It can't be Daniel Bryan or Miz but other than that anyone.**

September 15, 2013: WWE Presents Night of Champions

Randy, Roman along with AJ walked into the arena, they had Kaitlyn go on ahead because it wasn't known yet that Kaitlyn was on their side just yet. Randy walked ahead while AJ and Roman talked bout god knows what, he went to his locker room which he noticed had gotten bigger. He went inside and quickly changed into his wrestling attire, Randy grabbed his title then left allowing the others to get ready. He made his way down the hall because he had an interview to do, when he arrived he saw that the person that was going to be interviewing him was Renee, which for some reason brought a smile to his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest, the WWE Champion Randy Orton" Renee said then Randy walked over and stood next to her. "Randy, tonight your title in a triple threat but before I get to that I want to ask you about what happened last Monday night, former Shield member Roman Reigns saved you from Ryback and thus turning on the McMahons and aligning himself with your group which now consists of you, Roman and Divas Champion AJ can your thoughts?" she asked.

Randy let out a chuckle then said, "You see, last Friday night a little before the main event, I found Roman and talked to him. I told him the truth about what to expect when aligning with the likes of Triple H and Vince McMahon. You see Roman as the potential to be one of the top superstars in the business but if he continued to work for Vince and Hunter then he would stay where he was and never reach the top of the ladder so last Monday while I was watching Ryback's match against Goldust, Roman sent me a text saying that he was in so now we are here and ready to kick some ass."

"Speaking of Roman, tonight he will face his former partners Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose in a handicap match, thoughts?" she asked.

"Yes, Roman is in for a fight of his life but tonight Roman will show just why he is and was the strongest member of that stable, tonight he will destroy Ambrose and Rollins then he can set his sights on winning his first solo championship" he replied.

"Okay final question, what sort of mindset do you need to have going into a triple threat?" she asked to which he replied,

"Go in swinging, don't let neither opponent get the upper hand and make sure to isolate one and work on him then do the same to the other until they can't move then capitalize by getting the win.

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a handicap match," Justin announced. Special Ops hits and out walks Roman Reigns who is met with a massive pop from the WWE Universe, "Introducing first, from Pensacola, Florida, weighting in at 265 lbs… Roman Reigns" Justin said as Roman who is still sporting his Shield attire made his way though the crowd then hops over the barricade. He slides into the ring just as Special Ops hits again and this time Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose appear in the crowd. "And his opponents, at a combined weighting of 442 lbs, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins… THE SHIELD" Justin announced as the two members of Shield made their ways though the crowd on the other side of the arena. Roman watched as his two former teammates hopped over the barricade and circled the ring.

He turned in a circle waiting for one of them to make a move, Seth Rollins climbed into the apron only for Roman to run over and boot him off the apron. He turned around just in time to see Ambrose running at him so he picks him up and counters with a Spinebuster. He goes for a pin attempt.

1…

2…

Ambrose kicks out at two, Reigns gets up only to get a knee in the side of the head by Rollins then Ambrose goes for the cover.

1…

2….

Reigns got his shoulder up just as the ref's hand was about to hit the mat a third time. The two men picked Reigns up then whipped him into the turnbuckle, they ran at him but he runs out and hits them with double clotheslines knocking them down to the mat. Roman picks Ambrose up then throws him over the top rope out onto the arena floor. He turns his attention to Rollins who leaps at him but Roman counters with a fall away slam, Roman slides out of the ring and sizes Ambrose up who was now leaning against the barricade. Roman runs and spears him though it.

"THIS IS AWESOME"

"HOLY SHIT… HOLY SHIT!"

Roman rolls then gets up, he climbs back into the ring then stands just as Rollins who had climbed the turnbuckle again leaps going for another knee to the head but this time Roman countered by leaping into the air and hits him with a Spear. He covers Seth.

1…

2…

3…

"Here is your winner, Roman Reigns."

(!)

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about" Randy shouted when Roman won his match, he jerks his head when the door to his locker room is flung open and in walks Triple H. "What the hell do you want?" he growls with anger.

"Settle down Orton, I just came to tell you that your match tonight will now be no disqualification." Hunter says then he turns and leaves just as Roman walks into the locker room.

"Hey great job out there" Randy says to him before they turn their attention to the television to watch AJ and Kaitlyn's match.

***THAT MATCH IS IN SURVIVAL: THE BLACK WIDOW'S REVENGE CHAPTER 3**

(!)

"The following contest is a No Disqualification triple threat match for the WWE Championship." Flight of the Valkyries hits and out walks Daniel Bryan, "Introducing first, from Aberdeen, Washington, weighting in at 210 lbs Daniel Bryan" Bryan shouted yes at the top of his lungs as he made his way down the ramp then entered the ring. Meat on The Table hit and out walked Ryback who was met with massive heat from the WWE Universe. "Introducing next, from Sin City, weighting in at 291 lbs Ryback" Justin said as Ryback made his way down the ramp then entered the ring. Voices was the next to hit and so WWE Champion Randy Orton walked out onto the stage being met with a mixed reaction from the WWE Universe. "Introducing their opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri weighting in at 245 lbs, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

Randy walked down the ramp then entered the ring, he handed his title to the ref then the bell rings. The three men circle then Randy and Daniel Bryan went straight for Ryback, they backed him into the corner with punches and kicks. They keep at it until Ryback is on the ground that's when they begin stomping away at him. Randy backs away and when Daniel turned around Randy hit him with a clothesline knocking him to the mat. Randy picks him up then whips him into the ropes when he comes back he connects with a scoop slam, Randy gets up only to be hit with Meat Hook by Ryback.

Randy rolls out of the ring to the arena floor, he reaches under the ring and pulls out a steel chair. He slides into the ring and whacks Ryback across the back then again this time across the skull knocking him out of the ring. Randy drops the chair then gets out of the ring again, he reaches under the ring and pulls out a kendo stick. Bryan only seeing Orton's back runs to the ropes then leaps though going for a suicide dive but Orton turns and hits across the skull the kendo stick.

"HOLY SHIT… HOLY SHIT…. THIS IS AWESOME…. THIS IS AWESOME!"

Randy hits Bryan across the back with the kendo stick before entering the ring just as Ryback did the same after tossing in a table. Randy turns around only for Ryback to hit him in the gut with the table, Ryback hits him again before throwing him across the ring. Ryback sets the table up in the turnbuckle, Ryback turns around only to be speared though the table by Roman who had come though the crowd. Just as Roman had done, Seth Rollins came though the crowd and after picking up the steel chair he bashed Roman across the skull, he turned around and hit Randy in the skull as well only when Randy was hit he was busted open.

Daniel Bryan entered the ring and clotheslined Rollins over the top rope then he looked around. Randy was down and out while Ryback was lying in the middle of the ring so he walked over and climbed to the top turnbuckle. He leaps off the turnbuckle going for his headbutt but out of nowhere Randy catches him with an RKO then covers him.

1…

2…

3…

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion Randy Orton."

Randy rolls off then Roman who gets up rolls him out of the ring. Roman helps him up the ramp straight into the back. Roman helps him to the trainers who started patching his cut up. "Hellva match out here Randy" Roman said as he sat next to him, Roman wanted to say more but the door to the trainers room opened and in walked AJ and Kaitlyn but unfortunately they weren't alone as Triple H walked in as well.

"Ah good your all here, I just wanted to let you four know that tomorrow night on Monday Night Raw it will be Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, AJ Lee and Kaitlyn taking on Ryback, Seth Rollins, Layla and Alicia Fox." They watched as Triple H left the room then Randy said,

"One way or another when I get my hands on Hunter… I'm going to punt his skull in."

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	9. Are You Crazy?

**Oh my god, I'm sorry for not updating on Monday it's just that I have been very tired for the past three days and on top of that I had huge writer's block but I'm back with Chapter 9 of Survival. I also have good news There will be a third story in this series or should I say Trilogy as it will be the final story in this thing so go on my profile and vote for who the story will be centered on thanks again.**

***Really? You should know who the disclaimer by now.**

September 16, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Battleground 20 Days Away

Randy, Roman, AJ and Kaitlyn stood in the middle of the ring. "Standing here in this ring, we will be the most dominating stable that the WWE has ever seen before" Randy said, "We will most dominating then DX, Legacy, Nexus or the Corre combined. We are called the Insurgency and starting tonight we will make sure the McMahon Regime know exactly what we're capable of when we win tonight's eight man mix tag team match…" before Randy could finish King of Kings hit and out walked Triple H to massive heat from the crowd.

"Randy… Randy, So The Insurgency huh? Well since you're so into wanting to be the dominating group then I have a different idea for tonight's matches, tonight it will be Randy Orton, Roman Reigns plus three other superstars of their choosing against The Shield and The Wyatt Family while AJ Lee and Kaitlyn will face Layla and a mystery opponent" Triple H says with a smile on his face. "Oh and since as you know in 20 days is our newest Pay-Per-View Battleground, Randy you will be defending your WWE Championship against Ryback in an Ironman Match, AJ will defend her Divas Championship in a six pack challenge involving Kaitlyn, Layla, Alicia Fox, Brie Bella and one unnamed Diva."

Orton goes to reply when suddenly each member of the group was attacked, Ryback attacked Randy while Seth went at Roman. Alicia and Layla attacked AJ and Kaitlyn. Ryback picked Randy up and threw him over the top rope making him hit the arena floor hard. Ryback picked him up then whipped him into the steel steps, he followed that up by throwing him into the barricade hard making him cry out in pain. Ryback picks Randy up and puts him up on his shoulder, he carries him up the ramp to the stage. Randy recovered and elbowed him in the head making him drop him, Randy threw some punches before Ryback kicked him in the gut then threw him head first into the W sign located on the left side of the stage.

"RYBACK RULES!" Ryback shouted then picked Randy up into a powerbomb position. He was about to throw him off the stage when Renee run out onto the stage, she tried to reason with Triple H that Randy had taken enough damage and if it goes any further then he could die.

"Put him down" Triple H said motioning for Ryback to put Randy down which he did but with a Running Power Slam knocking Randy out cold.

Randy awoke to find himself in the trainer's room, he tries to sit up but Renee appears next to him and pushes him back down. "Randy you stay down, your seriously hurt and suffered a concussion, taking you out of action meaning you might be able to complete at Battleground" she said which Randy stop cold, he gently pushes her hands away then gets up off the table. He walks out of the trainer's room and goes straight to Triple H's office, without knocking he walks in.

"Ah Randy good to see you up and about, the trainer told me that you had suffered a concussion which means you can't be on active competition for a couple of weeks meaning you can't…" Triple H started to say but Randy cut him off.

"I don't give a damn what the trainer said, I will be at Battleground, I will defend my WWE Championship against Ryback in the Ironman match and I will walk out still the WWE Champion and know this after beating Rybitch… I 'm coming for your head" the two men stare daggers at each other before Randy turns and leaves the room.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall" Justin said, Meat on the table hit and out walked Ryback and Seth Rollins. "Introducing first at the combined weight of 508 lbs Ryback and Seth Rollins" Justin announced as the two men walked down then entered the ring. Live in Fear hit next and out walked The Wyatt Family, "And their tag team partners weighting in at a combined weigh of 865 lbs, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan… The Wyatt Family." The four men posed in the ring then awaited the opponent Roman Reigns.

"Well it looks like this going to be a handicap match, as we have learned due to Ryback's attack on Randy Orton earlier tonight, he suffered a concussion which puts him out of active duty" Michael Cole says,

"Your right Cole, we can't expect anyone to come to Roman's aid during this match because no one is really happy with Roman and Randy except like two divas" JBL added.

Special Ops hits and out walks Roman Reigns, "Introducing their opponent from Pensacola, Florida, weighting in at 265 lbs Roman Reigns" Justin said as Roman made his way down the ramp but stopped at the end.

**I'm Here To Show The World….**

The WWE Universe erupted when Dolph Ziggler walked out onto the stage, "And his partner from Hollywood, Florida, weighting in at 213 lbs, Dolph Ziggler" Justin said as Dolph made his way down the ramp and stood along side Roman as they waited to see who else would join their team.

**S.O.S**

Kofi Kingston was the next man out and was met with cheers from the WWE Universe, "Introducing their partner from Ghana, West Africa, weighting in at 213 lbs… Kofi Kingston" Justin said as Kofi took his place next to Dolph.

"They are down by two men still who else would…." King started to say when he was cut off.

**Whoo Whoo You Know It!**

Zack Ryder came out onto the stage, "Their partner from Long Island, New York, weighting in at 214 lbs, The Long Island Ice Z… Zack Ryder" Justin said then as soon as Zack walked down and stood next to Kofi. The lights in the arena dimmed down then red pyro hit, that familiar music hit and out walked The Big Red Monster Kane who looked extremely pissed off as he made his way down the ramp. "And their tag team partner weighting in at 323 lbs… Kane" as soon as Kane reached the end of the ramp all five men got into the ring and a major brawl erupted.

Eventually everyone on Ryback's side was thrown over the top rope except for Seth Rollins who took a Ruff Ryder from Zack Ryder then a Zigzag from Ziggler followed by a drop kick from Kofi then finally a double choke slam from Kane and Roman with Kane covering him for the pin.

1….

2…

3….

"Here are your winners Kane, Roman Reigns, Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston."

(!)

Randy smiled as the newest members of his Insurgency had been revealed, he surprised that Kane showed up out of nowhere to help them since the last time anyone had seen him was Summer Slam when he lost to Bray Wyatt then was kidnapped by them. He grabbed his bag then left the locker room and the first person he sees Renee who looks unhappy. "Are you crazy?" she asked him, he didn't reply because he knew what she was talking about.

"I'm facing Ryback at Battleground, concussion or not… I will not let Triple H or Vince McMahon win this war and if they take this title then all is lost and everything I've start would be for nothing" he replied before walking off.

**Wow... More people for Randy's Insurgency**, **here is the list so far**

**1. Randy Orton**

**2. AJ Lee**

**3. Roman Reigns**

**4. Kaitlyn**

**5. Bella Twins**

**6. Dolph Ziggler**

**7. Zack Ryder**

**8. Kofi Kingston**

**9. Kane **

**Thanks for reading now please review then I will update AJ's Story tonight as well then I shall see you all next Monday for the next chapter.**


	10. From Bad To Worse

September 23, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Battleground 13 Days Away

Randy should not be here but he is and he's standing in the middle of the ring with Roman and one of his newest Insurgency members Zack Ryder. "As you all saw last week more members of the Insurgency have stepped forward and revealed themselves, one being the man to my right, Zack Ryder…" Zack stepped forward to stand next to Randy. "Who will team with my second in command Roman Reigns to face The Shield at Battleground in a falls count anywhere match then two others Kane and Kofi Kingston will team to take on Luke Harper and Erick Rowan of the Wyatt Family but Battleground is thirteen days away and tonight is all about tonight."

Before Randy could continue Triple H's music hit and he walked out onto the stage where he was met with boos from the WWE Universe. "How Randy those are some solid matches good thing I came up with them, but I have something to add to announce, tonight Zack Ryder will take on United States Champion Dean Ambrose in a one on one match and if Ryder somehow pulls out the victory he will get a shot at the United States Championship at future date but other than that Randy what are you even doing here? Because if I recall you're not medically cleared to wrestle…"

"You think I give a damn?" Randy snaps cutting his boss off, "I will wrestle whenever I damn well please and no stupid doctor is going to stop me so give me an opponent tonight and I will show you how well I really am" he growls.

Triple H chuckles then says, "You want a match? Okay you got one tonight against the whole Wyatt Family lets see how you feel after facing them in a No DQ match."

(!)

Randy walked into The Insurgency locker room, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. "WHAT!" he shouted in anger causing everyone except Kane and Roman to jump then making them go back to whatever they were doing before. He walks over and sits down on a chair, he places his head in his hands then feels a prescience standing next to him. "What do you want Kane?" he asks without looking up.

"You stand no chance against all three tonight" Kane replies, Randy jump up and gets in his face.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm weak…. You watch what happens tonight then tell me if you think I'm weak" Randy storms out of the room going straight to the gorilla position since his match was first. Voices hit and he walked out onto the stage where he was met with cheers from the crowd.

"The following contest is a No Disqualification handicap match, introducing first from ST. Louis, Missouri, weighting in at 245 lbs, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton" Justin announces as Randy makes his way down the ramp then enters the ring. Just as Randy enters the ring the lights in the area go out then come back on to reveal all three members of the Wyatt family in the ring but the odd thing was that they were lying on the mat and the only person standing was Randy who held a steel chair in his hands.

Randy walked over and placed Luke's arm in the chair then stomps down making the man cry out in pain. He walks over and picks up another chair he had brought into the ring then waits for Erick to stand then Randy bashes him across the skull the chair busting him open. Randy turns around and puts his full attention on Bray who is now in the corner. Randy walks over and stomps down on Bray then presses his knee into Bray before pulling him away from the corner. He grabs Bray by the hair and lifts him up so he's standing then hits him with an RKO.

Randy gets up then turns his attention back to the other two members of the Wyatt Family. He walks over and grabs the chair he had placed on Luke's arm then after placing the same chair down on the mat he picked Luke's head up then slammed it down on the chair then picked up the other steel chair. He raises the chair up into the air but instead of bringing it down on Luke's head like he intended to he spun around and hit Ryback who had come though the crowd in the skull knocking him out of the ring. Randy turns again to see Luke and Erick had rolled out of the ring but had forgotten about Bray was now on his hands and knees making easy pray for Randy.

Randy slinks back to the corner opposite of Bray, he lets a smile slip onto his face before running and connecting with a punt to Bray's skull knocking him out cold. He quickly rolls out of the ring just as Luke and Erick enter the ring, Randy makes his way up the ramp then stands at the top of the stage. Randy enters the back to see Kane standing there then he says, "That's how it's done" then moves past the big red machine going straight to the locker room to grab his stuff. Randy leaves the locker room and runs right into Triple H who looks unto pleased at the moment. "You see what I did out there? I did what I said I'd do…. I'm more than able to compete in a match which means I am cleared so at Battleground I will defend MY WWE Championship against Ryback and I WILL beat him then walk out still WWE Champion now how do you like that" Randy says with a slick smile which disappears when his other boss and Triple H's father in-law appears next to Triple H. Vince smiles then says,

"From the look of it you haven't learned your lesson…. So how about this, next week live on Monday Night Raw your going to face all three members of the Wyatt Family, The Shield and their tag team partner Ryback in a six on one handicap elimination match."

**Thanks for reading, please review check out the new third and final Survival Story called Survival: Ryder Revolution starring Zack Ryder. **


	11. Destroy The Buzzard

September 30, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Battleground This Sunday

Randy entered the arena hosting the final Raw before Battleground, he had run his mouth last week and Vince was going to make him suffer. He entered the locker room and tossed his bag to the ground, he rubbed his hand over his beard then turned around to see Kane standing in front of him. "Jesus… I swear to god I'm going to put a bell around you or something," Randy says turning back to his bag.

"You sure do know how to run your mouth Orton but luckily… I have a proposition for you on how to handle your problem tonight" Kane said, he knew he caught Orton's attention when the WWE Champion turn around and faced him. "You see I know something that Vince, Stephanie and Hunter know nothing about…. There is a superstar here who is the answer to all of our problems but here is one thing we must do," he says.

"What?" Orton asks to which Kane replies,

"Prove to him that he is needed" Randy becomes angry then says,

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?" Kane smiles then says,

"That Randy is something your going to have to figure out yourself" Randy picks up the nearest chair then throws it into the nearest wall. He changes into his wrestling attire then waits for the rest of the Insurgency to arrive. When they finally arrive, he stands up and clears his throat catching everyone's attention.

He looks around at the group before saying, "I've…. Been thinking a lot lately and yes some would say don't think too hard or you'll hurt yourself but you know what? It made me realize some things… like even though all of you have joined my cause against Vince's Regime…. I still don't trust you and that's something I need to do if we're going to win this War." Every member of The Insurgency looks at Randy with confusion on his or her faces. He scratches his head then says, "I know none of you really trust me but if we are going to stop The Regime from ruining another superstar and Diva's life."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Roman asked, Randy rubs his chin then says,

"That's the hard part…. I don't know just yet but I need to know if any of you trust me" he watched as everyone thought about what he had said, "I don't need your answer now…. Hell maybe I don't even want to know your answer but tonight I know that I have a six on one handicap match, I know I have no way of winning without your help."

"What do you want us to do?" Kofi asked, a smirk appeared on Randy's face then he said,

"I have a plan."

(!)

Randy walked though the hall, maybe he could find this mystery person he heard the girls talking about. He turned the corner only to be stopped by Renee and once again she didn't have the cameras or a microphone in her hand. "Renee, I really don't have the time for this… I have a match in about fifteen minutes" he said placing his title over his shoulder.

"Please it will only take three minutes" she said, Randy rubbed his head then said,

"Fine" She gives him a smile then says,

"I know you know that I think you wrestling this Sunday is a big mistake with you still having your concussion, you could seriously get hurt and I know your probably thinking that why would someone like me care but I do…." Before she could continue Ryback attacked from behind Randy, Ryback picks Randy up then whips him hard into a production crate. He doesn't stop there as he picks him up and drops him chest first onto the crate, "STOP!" Renee shouted but Ryback continued the assault as he slams Orton's head onto the crate.

"STUPID" Ryback shouts as he starts pounding down on Orton's face, one of the blows cuts Randy open on the head. The lights in the arena flicker in and out then a man's voice could be heard,

"Ryback…. Your time has come" Ryback stands to see a dark haired man, the man's attire was all black top and tights, MMA gloves with red tops and black boots with red kick pads. Ryback growls then goes for a punch only for the mystery man to duck and then punch Ryback in the kidney making him fall to the ground. The man picks Ryback up and whips him down the hall towards the soda machine. Randy and Renee who was checking him over and calling for help.

(!)

Randy awakes to find himself in The Insurgency Locker room, he looks around then sees that only Kane, Roman and Renee are in the room. "What the hell happened he asked to which Renee replied,

"You were attacked from behind by Ryback" Randy instantly became pissed off, he got up then left the room. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Renee asked when she finally caught up to him.

"I'm going to hurt the first Regime person I see" he growls in response, he stops at the monitor and sees that Zack is being dismantled by Bray. Randy runs down the ramp and slides into the ring, he tackles Bray to the mat and begins to pounding away at him. Randy lands a punch then is pulled off of Bray by Luke and Erick, they begin beating him back into a the turnbuckle. Unfortunate for them, he started fighting back and took both of them out of the ring, he turned and set his sights back on Bray who was on the apron. Randy ran over and grabbed Bray's arm, he kicked him then pulled him in so Bray was dangling on the second rope then planted him with a DDT.

Randy started walking away but then stopped as a sadistic smirk crossed his face, he spun around and dropped to the mat where he began to pound the mat. He waited for Bray to get up and when he finally did Randy hit him with a thunderous RKO. He slithered back until he was at the far side of the ring, He watched Bray struggle to get up but eventually he did, Randy stood then leaned against the turnbuckle and the WWE Universe started going crazy as they knew exactly what Orton was thinking.

"Randal Orton don't you dare do it" every turned their attention to the stage to see Triple H standing there. Randy stared at him with narrow eyes then suddenly Randy ran and punted Bray in the skull taking him out of commission. Randy leaps out of the ring just as Luke and Erick got into the ring, Randy grabs Zack then leads him though the crowd. Triple H walks down the ramp and enters the ring, "You know what Randy? I don't think an Iron Man Match is punishing enough so I'm going to change your match against Ryback into an I Quit Match."

Randy grabbed a microphone and brought it up to his mouth, "Hunter, I don't gave a damn what type of match you put me in because either way I will walk out of Buffalo still the WWE Champion."

**Thanks for reading, Battleground Chapter and The Raw after should be up tonight for all three Survival stories.**

***Check out my newest Randy Orton story Broken Identity.**


End file.
